Rabbit antisera were raised respectively against two 3-phosphoglycerate kinase (PGK) isozymes from DBA/2J mice. The purpose of this study is (1) the characterization of the immunological properties of the two PGK isozymes and (2) the comparative immunological study of genetic variants of PGK-B.